Pain Relief
by xMYxDAYDREAMx
Summary: There is no pain relief for Emma. The hurt on the inside is too much, can Will help solve the problem?
1. Uneasy Dreaming

Emma turned the key in the lock and the door to her empty flat swung open. She stepped inside, every sound she made was magnified a thousand times. She slipped off her shoes and made her way through to the kitchen. After pouring herself a glass of water she padded into the living room taking in her appearance in the big mirror which covered one wall.

Reaching up she gently touched her cheekbone and flinched as the pain shot down her cheek. One side of her face was still red from where Matt had hit her. She had been trying to let him down gently but it didn't go so well. He was convinced that she was seeing someone else. Eventually she had gone silent realising that Matt would think what he wanted. He took this new silence as a 'yes' and promptly began to hit her around the face.

After delivering the blows he had stormed out of his flat leaving her slumped against a wall with tears falling down her cheeks thick and fast. She had finally managed to pull herself together and went to retrieve her belongings which were scattered throughout the rooms.

The events of the previous hours were still playing in Emma's head. It was as though a movie was running inside her mind. She couldn't shut out the image of Matt hitting her. It haunted her to think that he was capable of doing this. The man that she had loved had reduced her to a sobbing heap. At about half ten she finally gave in to the temptation of sleep and her eyelids drooped, giving way to an uneasy dream.

Will sat in the briefing room occasionally glancing across to Emma's empty chair. It wasn't like her to be off. If she was ill then she would have phoned. She wasn't exactly the sort to 'pull a sicky' so he could rule that one off his list. He wandered over to where Gina and Smithy were standing at the end of the briefing and stood waiting for them to finish their conversation.

"Gina…I was wondering if you'd heard anything from Emma? It's just well, it's really not like her to be off. Especially without phoning in sick." He said picking at his thumbnail sub consciously.

She frowned at him before leaning in to listen to Smithy. She nodded slightly at his suggestion and turned to Will before saying, "Yes. You were supposed to be in the front office but I think we've already got Leela there. Go and see if you can find out what's wrong with Emma and then come straight back. Will I'm warning you, no funny business." She was well aware of his and Emma's brief fling a few months previously.

He pulled up outside her flat about ten minutes later and quickly scaled the steps to her door. He knocked before trying the handle. To his surprise the door swung right open and the stepped inside to investigate further. He made his way quietly through to the living room to see Emma curled up in tight ball in an armchair. She shifted in her sleep and turned her head so he saw her other cheek.

He breathed in sharply as he saw the large purple bruise and the cut just under her cheekbone. He tiptoed towards her and crouched down by her side.

"Em. Emma it's time to wake up." He said softly in her ear. Her eyelids fluttered open and she recoiled slightly when she realised someone was sitting next to her. However she relaxed when she saw it was Will and allowed a fresh set of tears to well up in her eyes. He took her hand and tried to help her to her feet but realised that she was too shaky to stand by herself.

Lifting her gently off of the chair he grabbed the keys from the table and made his way towards her front door. He locked up behind them and carried her down to his car where he settled her in the passenger seat and clipped her belt in for her. As he walked round to the other side of the car he phoned Smithy and told him about the state that Emma was in and how he was taking her to St Hugh's Hospital.

He helped her out of the car and held her hand as they walked into the main entrance and up to the A&E wing. Will kissed her lightly on the cheek before she went to get stitches. Sitting in the hospital bed she couldn't wait to see him again. The nurses had given her some mild pain relief so her face wasn't hurting any more. She was just hurting inside. There was no pain relief for that.

**As with all of my fics reviews are much appreciated and keep my writing...I already have a couple more chapters written and the rest of the story planned out but I would really like a few reviews before I upload the next bit. xxpippaxx**


	2. Unanswerable Questions

**Pain Relief**

**Chapter Two – Unanswerable Questions**

Once his shift was over Will returned to Emma's flat. He had dropped her off earlier but had unfortunately had to return to the station. She opened the door a crack to check that it wasn't Matt and then threw it open when she saw Will standing there smiling at her. He pulled her into a friendly hug and then followed her into the living room.

He took in the little details. How she had changed since the last time he saw her. How she was wearing baggy low-slung jeans and was wandering about barefoot. She had scraped her hair into a messy topknot and was wearing a pretty hair band. She got up from the sofa to get them drinks but he gently pulled her back down onto the sofa and onto his knees.

Will leaned back into the sofa so she was lying on top of him with her head resting on his chest. He rubbed her back comfortingly and they stayed like that for a long time. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, it was peaceful and relaxing. They both drifted off still lying on the sofa in their jeans and when they woke up neither had moved.

Will lay facing the ceiling, gently running his fingers through Emma's hair. He lay for a long time watching her sleep peacefully. He loved how she was perfectly still while she slept. Her hand was still tightly clutched around part of his t-shirt and the she was sucking the thumb of her other hand. He looked over at the VCR and saw that it was approaching 6 o'clock.

He gently ran his fingers down Emma's face and lay waiting until she woke up. She grinned at him and rolled off of the sofa and onto the floor with a soft thump. "Morning baby," Will said cheekily grinning over the side of the sofa to see Emma giggling at him. Neither of them knew what they were finding so funny but for the whole morning they giggled and tickled each other and joked happily. They didn't even realise that they were flirting with each other but the people at the station certainly did.

Later in the pub the relief celebrated a multitude of successful cases. Emma looked over the top of her glass at Will and blushed when he saw her sneaking glances at him. She excused herself and made her way over to the ladies toilets. Will also excused himself and hurried after her, leaving the team gossiping and in fits of laughter.

He caught hold of her hand just before she reached the door and they snuck out of the back exit of the pub. Emma tilted her head to the side and looked at him inquisitively. He brushed her hair off of her face and then leaned in close. Their lips met again and again while Will's hands snaked around her back and slowly made their way down past her waist. She ran her hands through his hair as she felt his tongue probe her mouth. Eventually when they both pulled away she shot him a cheeky grin before heading back into the crowded bar.

He stood outside for some time getting his breath back. For the life of him he couldn't work out what her smile had meant. Did she want more? Was it just an experiment? Would she be sitting gossiping about how good he was with the girls right now? His head filled with more unanswerable questions but he shoved these to the back of his mind and followed her back towards the tables the relief had commandeered.

She was sitting deep in conversation with Honey when he sauntered over to where they were sitting. One arm was resting on her stomach and the other was propping up her head. She was smiling and laughing. This was the way he liked to see her. It had been tearing him up when he watched her sobbing her heart out into his t-shirt. She leaned closer to Honey and whispered something in her ear which made the pair explode with laughter. Will raised an eyebrow at Emma but she just smiled mischievously at him and then turned back to face Honey.


	3. Something To Talk About

**Pain Relief**

**Chapter Three – Something To Talk About**

He rested his elbows on the steering wheel. The after effects of the alcohol were still taking their toll and both Emma and Will were happy to be sitting in silence rather than be out and about chasing criminals. She turned her head and rested it on the cool glass of the window. Smiling to herself she realised that Will was probably still confused about last night. Moving so she was now facing him she slid her hand from her knee and rested it on top of his hand.

He looked around at her and smiled warily. She turned all the way round in her seat and took hold of his jaw so he had to face her.

"I wanted last night to happen." She said matter-of-factly. "It wasn't because I was drunk or desperate, I like you and I wanted you to know it."

Will relaxed and took her other hand in his. "You don't feel it's too soon after Matt do you?" He asked hesitantly. She shook her head and explained that she had been considering breaking things off with Matt for a while but had waited until the time was right. Saying this she leaned forward and caught his lips with hers. His radio crackled but he ignored it and they continued to make out in the police car.

That night after a few pints in The Seven Bells they didn't even bother to disguise their relationship. With the rest of the team deep in conversation, Will leaned over to Emma and pulled her into a passionate kiss. They only realised that the team was watching when Dan began the wolf whistles. They both blushed but resumed their kissing none the less.

Closing the door behind him, he pushed her up against the wall and trailed a stream of kisses across her collarbone. She stumbled forwards trying to find the light switch but fell pulling Will down onto the floor with her. They lay in a giggling heap, kissing periodically. Finally they managed to pull themselves off the floor and made their way through to Emma's room shedding clothes as they went.

Will lay with his head on her chest. She gently batted his hand away as he slid it up her side. He turned to look at her and grinned cheekily. Pushing him away from her, she rolled over and met him in the middle of the bed. Kissing him lightly on the lips, she put both of her hands on his chest and snuggled closer to him.

He lay for a long time the next morning just watching her sleep. She was still cuddled into him and one of his hands was resting on her hip. Stirring slightly she shuffled even closer to him and mumbled softly to herself. He took one of her hands in his and kissed it gently. Her eyes flickered open at the touch and she smiled up at him.

She reached up and stroked his cheek and then moved in to kiss him. As their kisses became stronger and more passionate Will flipped her onto her back and wrapped his arms around her waist. Pulling away slightly she batted at his hands and said, "Baby not now." He looked extremely put out so she silenced him with another kiss before getting up and leaving the room.

Standing in the bathroom with her back to the door she looked in the mirror and traced the line of stitches that strayed across her cheek. Turning when she felt a hand on her shoulder Will comforted her with a hug before leaving the bathroom. When she made her way downstairs he was standing fully dressed with a mug of tea clutched in his hand. He passed her a cup and a slice of toast before taking a seat on one of the stools by the breakfast bar.

They chewed in a companionable silence until both were finished. Then leaning across the cabinet she planted two quick kisses on his lips and dragged him by the hand from the kitchen. Emma parked her car and turned to Will and smiled after taking the keys from the ignition.

They entered the briefing room to the sound of whispering. Emma could tell they were talking about her and Will so she turned to him and whispered softly in his ear, "lets really give them something to talk about." Will's eyebrows shot further up his face than they had ever done before but this didn't stop him responding to Emma's lingering passionate kiss.

"PC Keane, PC Fletcher is this really appropriate behaviour?" Inspector Gold remarked on her entrance to the room.

"Yeah get a room." Said Smithy voicing everybody else's opinions.

They grinned sheepishly at each other and sat down. Even Gina's morning grilling didn't stop them shooting little flirty looks between them. People kept asking if she was feeling okay and for once she could answer them truthfully. She had never felt better. Pain relief was the question. Will was the answer.


End file.
